mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Underground Times Issue 4
The Underground Times News from the streets Issue 4 3rd February 2013 Owner: Red-Ranger Editor-in-chief: Position Open Editorial ' By: Red-Ranger Thanks already I would like to say for picking up the latest print of the Underground times. We have seen writers come and go as well as owners of the paper. Our most recent was MrJVodka who was well known and respected throughout the community, he recently ran LA but came to an early relief of leadership in a heated argument between another family that escalated in to a gun battle. Bringing you my first print of the newspaper is exciting we have new talent recruited to help with getting the stories and underground secrets that run around these streets to you once a week. At the moment the organised crime community is in a very busy stage with all the cities opening up and street bosses fighting it out to become number one. Vegas has seen majority of the action and will do for sometime we predict however the other three smaller cities are definatly starting to show as well. We have seen the passing of key leaders New Yorks Harvey Madson Detroit's Sylvestro and Gangsta a Capo from Miami. Where are we heading tomorrow? '''LAPD Attempt Organised crime shakedown ' Written by: Marty Zorzo Recently the sicilian organised crime community has seen significant growth exploding outside of Chicago, Miami and Detroit. Both Made and family associates have been given blessing by family heads to have thier own crew in cities such as Atlanta, Dallas, NY, Denver, LV and LA. Authorities have been tracking the growth of these families for sometime, the first to catch thier eye was Harvey Madson former Underboss of the Chicago outfit under God Himself. He teamed up with 50K a high ranking made member of Miami. A few more parted from The Cult in order to chase the dream of being a family boss setting up in Dallas, LA then Atlanta some were rumoured to have faked thier own death in order to enter the race to become the first Made man of Vegas and make a claim. The federal authorities needed to slow down the growth of organised crime running rampet throughout the country, they had emergency meetings involving the highest members and the Mayors of each city. During one of the meetings they recieved word that tensions had been brewing between MalcolmX and long term Detroit Boss James Mcelory and spilled over leaving MalcolmX dead after a very long gun battle. Only Days later LA saw the death of thier leader his place was quickly taken by yet another former cult Member Claudio who only held the top spot for a short time before he was murdered under suspicious cicumstances. Atlanta members held a front row seat to these events and chose to capitilise on the opporunity the fact that LA has not been able to be hold on to a leader. Wes the Boss of the then known as 'Georgia State Mob' sent one of his high ranking members to secure a warehouse and begin making plans actually in LA. Wes was given the blessing from other families and moved his outfit out to the west and then took on the name of 'The Devils Rejects'. Wes was now well and truely on the radar of the authorities both Local PD as well as on a federal level. Normally he was the type of person to keep a low profile and not make waves but in his new role it was almost impossible to avoid. The new LA family quickly established themselves frocibly informing local small businesses who they will be paying and when they will. Rumours have been told that LA already runs the Largest drug, and liquor operation in the south west of the united states. LAPD has created a specialist team headed up by Captain Genaro Hines, an officer who has had years of experience with organised crime and have been targeting anyone who has had dealings with the LA family. A small time drug dealer tipped off the LAPD about two establishments run by The Rejects one was importing Italian products which was aledgally used to import large amounts of cocaine. There was also reports that they use a blacked out shop front as an official meeting place and speakeasy in downtown LA. Captain Genaro Hines cancelled an interview that had been organised after he heard of the brutal murder of thier informer. Los Angeles Police have suspects but strangely enough did not point the finger at Wes himself as he has taken a more of a back seat and not getting his hands dirty anymore. The Rejects exact structure is unknown to Police but underground insiders say that Wes has employed two long term associates he worked with in Chicago and they both hold high positions in the family and they are the ones who are currenlty authorised to carry out family contracts and do so with no remorse. It has been said that the LA family has authorities concerned as they are ruthless. Local Police and federal authorities are having another meeting in LA to try and counter the sudden spurt in crime. '''The Vegas, Denver and Dallas Projects. By Agenore Scapelli Unless you are new to the shores of the United states, fresh off the boats from the old country or have been living with your heads in the sand. You will all know of the the Projects taking place in three of our beautiful cities. For those of you who don't know here is a breakdown. Las Vegas, Denver and Dallas are currently free from the rule of a Made Family. The council have seen fit to grant these cities to the Thugs and Hoodlums. They shall not be ruled by someone Auth'd by them. But instead someone who the Godfather of each city sees fit. The Street Boss Competitions had begun For a few months now Las Vegas has been running red with the blood of Failed attempts. Men and Women who tried their luck to take over and failed. Whether by the gun of the cops, a competitor or even the odd outsider. Recently The Council gave Dallas and Denver to them. To try and open up the field a little and give the Thugs and Hoodlums some breathing room. After all Las Vegas isn't as big as we all think. I wanted to bring the people of these cities to you. And ask some questions. I haven't been able to get to everyone so if you were missed please write a well thought out letter and I will get back to you. For those I did interview thank you for your time. I'm glad you were all so accommodating. I wanted to start with the speaker for the council, Mr Vito Corleone. Get his views on what was happening at the moment with the competition. It took some time to get an audience but eventually I did. Here is what he had to say: Me: "Thank you for your time Sir, I'll try to make this as quick as possible as I know you are a busy busy man." Vito: "No Problem Age, take all the time you need." Me: "Thank you. Ok first question. Why has there been a lock down enforced on Vegas?" Vito: "A lock down has been enforced on Las Vegas to ensure none of the previous problems we have encountered appear again. The other leaders and I want these initiatives to work, before we locked Las Vegas down there were too many people interfering in Vegas business, we decided the only way to stop this would be to enforce the lock down and adopt a no nonsense approach to anyone else found to be interfering in Vegas business." Me: "Do you think it is actually working?" Vito: "Up to now I would say yes it has been working, there has been a severe decline on the amount of random Street Boss and hoodlum killings in Las Vegas committed by members of a Made family. Before, we took a lot of slack for allowing these killings to take place, the lock down has allowed us to monitor Vegas more and prevent random killings." Me: "What has caused the competition for both Dallas and Denver to come about?" Vito: "I suppose the best answer for this would be that we finally got fed up with these cities being empty vessels, we want all of the cities to be thriving, but no-one seemed to show an interest in taking these cities as a Made member of the family, but giving it out to street bosses allows people to get their first foot onto that ladder, to begin the climb to the top." Me: "Will a lock down be enforced there too?" Vito: "For the moment no, locking everyone out of 3 cities is more than we are willing to do, we are hoping people will learn to let these men flourish out of the way and build themselves up in the world. But that is not to say later on down the line we may change our stance on this, should the same problems arise, then yes we will look at locking down these cities too." Me: "Are there any current competitors for the new cities?" Vito: "There have been a few show interest in it, not as many as I would like, but I hope after this article that people see we are serious about the growth of the other not so known cities. I will also raise the prize money for each of these cities by another $10,000,000 to help sway people towards taking the Denver and Dallas route over Vegas. (You see that folks, another $10,000,000 on top of the current prize money for Denver and Dallas. Get in there while you can.) Me: "Why not auth a current Made man to take the cities instead of opening them up?" Vito: "The Made men currently have no interest in the cities, it seems that they are happy to stay with their current families, as myself and the other leaders have had no requests to open these cities up for them, hence why we started the Street Boss initiative." Me "Finally Sir, Do you have a favourite for any of the three cities, who would you like to see win?" Vito: "I do not have a favourite, I wish everyone the best, I just hope someone makes the coveted rank of Made soon, It will be nice to see the output from all of their efforts, someone who has taken the hard road up and made it to the top. Interesting words there, I hope that has shed some light on the situation which brings me to the meat of this Article. So here we go ladies a gentlemen. We shall start with Denver. Denver was not an easy place to navigate. The low criminal population made it hard for me to locate who was currently running things but after some searching and digging I was pointed into the direction of Jackie 'Fingers' Malone. Leader of the 16th Street Gang. He immediately noted I was a man of respect. Well connected and he conducted himself in the manner in which I would treat others. The interview took place in his home and was uneventful. Me: "Mr Malone, Thank you for tanking the time of seeing me. I appreciate it. If you don't mind I'm just going to jump straight in with my first question." He nodded Me: "Why have you chosen Denver, Dallas is of equal footing and also up for grabs as you may have heard." Malone: "Denver is my home. I was born and raised on 16th street where my gang is based. The dust bowl appeals to me a lot more than the oil central Dallas, where the feds have far too much in put. Denver makes sense to me." Me: "Why not go for Vegas? Surly that has more to offer if you were to get the button first?" Malone: "I would rather be a big fish in a small pond than a small fish in a big pond." Me: "Interesting point. Have you had any rival gangs pop up since the announcement by the council. I understand Street Bosses have been afraid to take control until now, I'd imagine this has sparked others to do as you have?" Malone: "My associates are always on the look out for rivals but so far nothing" Me: "Have you had to remove any Competition from Denver?" Malone: "It's been quiet. Keeping our heads down and avoiding the cops is our main motive at the moment." That concluded the interview. I stayed for a while to see the goings on. Denver is a nice city and would make a great home for whoever takes it. After that I moved onto Dallas. Unfortunately I was not able to pinpoint anyone fighting for control. So finally. I moved onto Vegas. Vegas was a hard one to do. The city was under Lock and key and so getting in meant going undercover. If I was caught id be dead. But if I didn't get caught id have some interviews with the key players in the city. The benefit of first hand accounts much outweighed the cost. After getting in my first contact was with a man named Chopper. I introduced myself to him and told him my purpose and after some time I managed to get an interview. I am not allowed to disclose the location of where it took place but can tell you Chopper took me to his leader. A man named Scotty. They called themselves the Las Vegas Veterans. Me: "I know you are busy fighting a hard war gents so I'll keep it quick, My first question is for both of you. How do you feel about the new lock down upon Vegas?" Chopper: "I think its a great idea it makes Las Vegas a clear ground. This life is tough enough without fear that some connected guy is mightier than he looks because of the company he keeps. Going toe to toe is as fair as it gets, not having a family to back you up shows you who has the balls and who don't" Scotty: "I think it is a good idea, if people stick to it, as there has been too much outside interference." I must make a comment here, During this interview Scotty looked very distracted, twitchy even. You'll see why later on. Me: "Ok, thank you. The next is for both of you again. Do you intend to travel to other cities during this lock down?" Chopper: "Well this is difficult because in our line of business we need to be able to trade with the outside world but if I were to venture out of this great city I would be very careful to say the least" Scotty: "Yes, but only if someone runs away when I'm shooting them." Me: "Again, for the both of you. Has the lock down actually stopped any outside interference." Scotty: "Yes, for now." Chopper: "As far as I am aware yes it has as the rules seem to be clearer and I certainly feel safer, as i have lost relatives in the past that lost their lives. All because someone wanted to flex thier muscles for little reason." Me: "Chopper, What do you think of Scotty?" Chopper: "Scotty is my boss as you know and a proven leader and our relatives have worked well in the past and we make a good team I will lay down my life for him if needed and in Vegas its needed on a daily basis" Me: "Scotty, Who are your main Rivals for Vegas?" Scotty: "A few have stopped and moved on but the main competition throughout has been Nicola Ciccolo. We have had many fights and he has announced he is coming for me and all my members. Tutti Frutti has a hit on me also. Me: "And for both of you again, How do you feel about Denver and Dallas?" Chopper: "I wish the guys the best of luck its a hard life having to pull out your gun for what seems like every day to defend what's yours. I would be happy for all the cites to be filled by people that can bring prosperity and in the world of the street boss and generally small crews you have to learn diplomacy as well as be tough as nails and eventually it makes a real man out of you." Scotty: "Makes it easier for me." Me: "And Finally Scotty, If you were to get your button from the Godfather of Vegas before anyone else. What would you do to the other Street Bosses left over?" At this point. Scotty never got to answer the question. A man barged into our location and fired several shots. they were wild but the Vegas Veterans returned fire. Before ten seconds it was over and one man lay dead. It was Nicola Ciccolo. At this point Scotty looked over to me. His eyes were wild and crazy. His look alone was enough to tell me he was a serious man. Scotty: "This will happen to anyone who doesn't fall in line! I'll get the button and if you don't get behind me your dead!" That ends my trips to the three empty cities. No man of honour lives there currently but the Godfather's have a lot to think about. Thank you for reading. Stay Safe Classifieds Please get in touch with Red-Ranger to advertise in the classifieds